Fates A bitch
by Samcoo 12
Summary: when doing the dishes becomes surviving seductive vampires then yep Fate is most certainly a bitch. This story contains swear words,adult situations and sexual content.
1. fates fool

_**Fates a bitch**_

No infringement intended all known characters owned by others.  
all mistakes are mine and i'm sorry let me know if you like it or hate it cheers. 

* * *

Reading through my emails I found an unopened one for a story that I had liked a while ago, Lost boys fan fiction one of my guilty pleasures along with the movie.

Something about categorically unapologetic vampires is refreshing. Especially in this day and age where most Fiction vampires seem to be whiny little wind bags or even worse vegetarians!.

Clicking on the link I start to read only to once again be annoyed that they take a bad ass vampire like David,Dwayne,Marko and Paul and have them be killed by kids with horrible fashion sense and bad one liners.

If I was involved I know I would save the vampires. Screw Michael and his bad attitude I mean he treated his little brother like crap. The traitor Star well she deserves a good old fashioned knock down ass kicking, which I would be more than happy to give her.

Those annoying little brats the Frogs good for comedic relief, but honestly I kinda wanted them to get eaten. Which I know makes me a horrible person but they killed Marko and Paul and its not nice to kill anyone while asleep just rude really.

But this isn't a fictional world full of vampires this is boring Queensland and I am not a fearless woman able to face down and seduce cute vampires. Instead I am 5'7 blonde with more curves than a speedway track and while I do have nice eyes a blue that is pretty if I do say so that's about all that is noticeable and at 22 years old well that's not going to change anytime soon.

Standing in the kitchen after putting the laptop next to the sink and putting on one of my play lists on spotify I am singing softly to myself when I bump some dishes and they clatter against the laptop starting to play the beginning of the lost boys movie. I forgot I had been watching that the other night forgetting that my hands are sopping wet I reach out to stop the movie, when all of a sudden I feel a sharp zap shoot through me causing me to fall backwards.

Expecting to hit the kitchen floor you can imagine my surprise when all of a sudden I hit sand. 

Ok what the fuck seriously!.

I don't do drugs, I have had no alcohol(cause lets face it I'm a light weight) so delusions aside something isn't right.

Hearing shouts and screams and other random noises I usually associate with the Brisbane Ekka I finally manage to drag my incredulous eyes of the hated grainy stuff that I had fallen on(I seriously hate sand,like the rebels alliance, hate the empire kind of hate) and I look up and see the Board walk from the Lost boys movie.

Now one part of me is seriously jumping for joy cause come on its my Favourite movie at the moment, but the other sane part(no matter how small it is) is freaking the fuck out because Vampires.

So like any truly insane nut job worth their salt I decide to leave the semi safe beach and venture onto the Smorgasbord that is the board walk. Here's to hoping I don't become dinner. 

Looking around at the sea of humanity around me I have to seriously wonder what the hell people were thinking in the 80's,(also just a side note dear fate next time you send me into a weird ass fictional dimension that is set in the 80's could you maybe make sure I am dressed appropriately. A blue T-shirt with a cartoon raccoon is not inconspicuous the jeans and combat boots are ok but the shirt really!) The amount of hairspray is nuts no wonder the hole in the ozone layer exists.

Ok first things first lets work out when exactly this is and my first point of reference is going to be the carousel.

Ah huh! Ok so I see the carousel and if I am not mistaken the couple in the line is that surf Nazi douche and his girl . Greg and sally? No wait her name was Shelly. That was it so if I'm right and they sit in a sleigh which yep they did then coming around is... Oh my god !.

Ok well David is ,yep a vampire wearing lots of black and he did indeed start a tussle with the afore mentioned douche.

I see the other Lost boys and that jacket of Markos is even way cooler in real life. Dwaynes got that tall dark and handsome thing going on and Paul has a very very sinful grin.

Hmm Mr security Guard has decided to be a monumental moron and put a baton around Davids neck. That's right he becomes dinner tonight.

I try not to draw attention to myself as they exit and move off the ride but like I mentioned earlier the Raccoon shirt seeing David smirk at me as he walks past causes me to curl my lip at him and glare(not a very smart idea) before I slip into the surrounding crowd moving away. Heading for the other end of the board walk trying to scope out exactly where everything is.

I see the comic book shop and the Frog brothers I avoid them for the moment walking past video Max and finding the boys bikes parked negligently all in a row.

Sighing I swing up onto the Rail and people watch for a bit trying to work out exactly what I want to do. Before I realise it the Board walk has closed down and I hear the boys come laughing and hollering up to where their bikes are parked after I assume they fed of the security guard.

Shooting them a look as they straddle the bikes the wind suddenly blows past me and I guess it carries my scent right to them because they all suddenly look in my direction. The Boys all look at each other before David smirks and the others grin and suddenly David is off his bike and sauntering over to me his brothers following behind him.

Trying to stop my heart from Pumping faster knowing that its not going to help matters is almost pointless when I finally lock eyes with glacial blue eyes that are frankly searing.

"Dangerous place to be alone,at night the Board walk" Davids voice is sly and filled with a dark tone that causes Marko to snigger into his hand and hide his Cheshire grin in his fist.

"Its only dangerous if you don't know what's out there David" I say managing to keep my tone even and relishing in the flash of surprise that is in his eyes as he looks at me.

"Do we know each other?" He asks a glint of gold bleeding into his eyes a clear warning.

'No we don't. But I know you David,Dwayne,Marko and Paul the infamous Lost Boys" I say pointing to each of them as I say their names.

The humanity is beginning to bleed away now and I know they are seconds away from trying to turn me into nothing more than a feed bag.

"I wouldn't let the masks slip boys I have some information that will be very useful to you" I say as calmly as I can while inside trying to mentally coach myself into not flipping out.

"Well aren't you an interesting little thing" David says as he invades the hell out of my personal space tugging me off the rail,until I am pressed against his chest and his gloved hand is against my jaw raising my chin to look up at him. The other boys crowd around boxing me in filling my senses and making my internal temperature rise no matter how much I try to talk myself down.

"Interesting is one way of putting it, what should we do with her David" Marko is the one to ask his fingers twirling around a strand of my hair. I am pretty sure that Paul the perv is groping my ass.

Shoving my elbow back suddenly my suspicions are confirmed when he gives a grunt and the others laugh.

"I think she is coming with us and anything else well dinner can be take away if needed" Davids voice is dry as when he says that and I curse my snarky nature when I can't stop myself from speaking.

"You know She has a name and it is impolite to talk about eating someone when they are right in front of you" I say as I fold my arms across my chest and pop my hip internally screaming at myself for being stupid.

"So care to tell us your name since you know ours" David says while tugging me over to the bikes and damn has he got a grip on him.

"My name is Kat" I say as I settle behind David on his bike knowing that there is no point in arguing with him(hello he is a freaking vampire) and seeing him smirk as I settle my hands around his waist keeping my hands in a safe zone.

The hoots and hollers of the boys as they zip along the beach and knowing that David is probably going to try and scare me to death on Hudsons bluff I keep my breathing as steady as I can and when he does exactly as I thought and we are hanging pretty precariously over the edge . I see him look back probably expecting me to be afraid I just have a small smile on my face seeing a flash of irritation on his face I internally smirk(ass hat trying to make me afraid pfft as if) as we continue on to the caves I can see the others shooting me looks from the corner of their eyes.

Walking down the steps to the cave I can't help coming out with some interesting swear words. Cause stairs, so not my thing and walking with Vampires who are not only insanely hot but who also happen to be slightly sadistic ass holes. Yeah pretty sure I tripped more than walked before David either took pity on me or more to the point decided he wanted answers before I splattered my brains everywhere from falling.

He helped me down and inside the other boys heading to the areas of the cave that I remember being sort of designated as theirs.

David sits in his wheelchair throne and I sit on the couch both of us seemingly waiting for the other to break and speak first.

Growing slightly bored and knowing that this is accomplishing nothing. I break the ice by saying the one thing that is going to get their attention.

"So did the security Guard taste nice or did all those doughnuts taint his blood. Does cholesterol have any effect on you guys? I mean they say you are what you eat does that still apply for Vampires" The silence after my slight ramble is almost funny. I take a quick glance around and honestly if Pauls mouth was any wider I could drive a Mack truck in there.

I can't help it and I burst into laughter that is made all the worst when I see the incredulous look on Paul and Markos faces. Dwayne still manages to look stoic even now and David well he has a rather peculiar look on his face.

Finally managing to bring my laughter to a more manageable level before stopping altogether and making eye contact with David.

"What's to stop me from killing you right this second" Davids voice while soft and calm certainly has a level of danger embedded in its tone that sends a very nice shiver down my spine.

"If you kill me now David in less than two weeks your brothers,your maker and your life will be at an end" I manage to say this all perfectly level and when Davids hand wraps around my throat and he slams me back against the couch back. I have to wonder at my sanity for a second because I should be terrified and yet I'm not ( a little turned on yes but not afraid).

"And why would that be exactly?" his voice is a sibilant hiss as his vampire features begin to bleed across his face. The eyes are the thing I notice most the colours are strangely compelling.

" I have a deal for you David" I say as I push against his hand until he either has to choke me or back off, he backs off barely until moving inhumanly fast he is seated in his chair again and looking as though nothing had happened at all.

"What would this deal be exactly?" his voice is carefully controlled now and the others have moved closer boxing me in again almost.

"You and your boys and affiliates keep me alive for two weeks and I shall endeavour to keep everyone you love alive and kicking in a manner of speaking. Since you don't know me I shall tell you some information about events that will happen in the next two days and if they come true close enough to what I say you agree to my deal."

I say all this while looking him directly in the eyes and hope I don't screw this up.

"Keep you alive,you say?" David has that sly tone in his voice again. Seriously freaking hot ass vampire wants to play word games with me.

"Yes alive David meaning the human version not being a half or vampire I need to be human for this to work out. So no exsanguination,no dismemberment,no strangulation,no blunt force trauma. These ones are just for you pal"I say as I point at David "no messing with my food,no mind games,no blood wine in pretty gold bottles, no suffocation and any and all other possible ways of killing the frail mortal" I say listing of ways they may try to kill me some of them grin and even laugh a little as I go along at the end even David and Dwayne have a small chuckle at my list.

"That's a pretty extensive list of ways to die and some extremely specific items listed mind explaining for me how you seem to know so much" David says as he leans back in his chair.

"I'll tell you the information I promised for the next two days and then once you agree to my deal I might share. Girls gotta keep an ace up her sleeve now and then" I am still trying to relax and keep everything running smoothly.

Watching Davids face for cues is like trying to read rocks almost. A quirk of an eyebrow or the twitch of his lips is about as good as it gets( I'd hate to play poker with him or Dwayne seriously).

"Hmm for now that'll do but I'm not exactly known for my patience kitty Kat" and suddenly he is behind me purring in my ear and I'm trying my best not to blush as his lips brush against my ear.

Stupid attractive vampire,settle your hormones girl this is no time to lose your head seriously.

Taking a deep breath and thanking every deity known to me I centre myself and manage to concentrate enough to start speaking in coherent sentences.

"first of all where is the oh so precious star and the little dude Laddie?" I ask making sure that the traitorous bitch isn't around, not sure I'd be able to stop myself from smacking her head in.

Davids head tilts at the disdain in my voice when I sneer Stars name I can see he wants to ask questions but I just give him a direct gaze.

"Asleep in one of the back rooms she annoyed me earlier" he says shrugging his shoulders and Marko and Paul both laugh.

"well good, tomorrow night I assume she will be allowed out again" I ask and he nods his head, damn that man has pretty eyes.

"Tomorrow there is a concert with some very sweaty guy playing a sax and Star" I practically sneer her name damn I might need to work on that. " will pick up a brown haired blue eyed stalker named Michael Emerson. A new arrival in town from Phoenix,normally not a problem and I'd say bon appetit but his mother is a woman who you will see earlier in the evening in Maxs store she peaks his interest and unfortunately for you puts a kibosh on making the kid dinner" I say as I cross my arms and damn I am getting all fired up.

"Oh and the clincher so you know I'm not making it up I'll tell Dwayne something that Paul will say while in the video store and I shall tell him who tomorrows dinner will be and when you come back here after we'll see if I get to live another day. But if I am right both days remember our deal two weeks of staying alive, do you agree David?" I quickly think through everything I have laid out looking for loop holes of points or events that I have missed.

David and the boys all share a look and for a split second I think I've bombed it and I'm gonna die in the next few seconds. Then David smirks and nods.

"we've got a deal although I am curious"and suddenly I am being pulled into a very firm chest and staring into oh so pretty blue eyes.

"Why only two weeks" his whispers in my ear his hand tracing over my jaw causing my breath to stutter in my chest making him smirk against my skin.

Next thing I know I am once again boxed in by four insanely hot vampires and someone my money is on Paul is groping my Ass.

Markos Jacket catches my eye distracting me from planting my elbow in Pauls gut and I see that Cheshire grin before he has a handful of my hair and is pulling it backwards,exposing my neck.

Now most people in this situation would be scared but here is where things get tricky see I'm submissive as hell in one place and one place only and that is the bedroom.

Tugging my hair and being a little bit rough is totally going to ring my bell so to speak and one sharp tug and my body goes from controlled too turned on in an instant.

Releasing a sharp breath and a tiny whimper that I'm guessing is at first taken for fear before a few things seem to register with them all at once.

Like the fact that my eyes are dark and dilated and of course being vampires the fact that I am aroused is picked up pretty damn fast.

Have I mentioned those damnable smirks they all have well I am still not sure whether I'm grateful or not but the moment is broken by the gypsy bitch herself flouncing out of the back rooms with laddie.

The guys all move away David nipping my ear and the barest whisper of it not being over has me shivering and moving on legs that are a little unsteady to the lounge. Where a blanket and pillow have suddenly appeared and everyone seems to be bunkering down for the Day.

Taking stock as everything descends into silence. I did apparently make a deal that will hopefully save the lives of blood thirsty (totally hot) Vampires. I almost had what could have been an epic lust fest with said vampires.

So I have a plan. I know the players. Do I want Max to live hmm that's interesting dilemma. Michael is a sook and Star is whiny bitch if Max is no more those problems disappear.

I don't think Lucy would be a good Vampire really so some points of this will need the boys help I think if David can convince people that they are eating Maggots and worms, then maybe theoretically he can possibly convince the Emersons and Frogs that the deaths still occur as they are supposed to but no one actually dies.

I'm too tired to plan any more time for sleep.

The next night I am woken up by Paul Jumping around and making enough racket for a small army I'm sure.

I am not the kind of person who functions well when I first wake up and I am planning an epic homicide of a blonde rocker vampire if he does not tone down the noise level until I manage to fire up my brain.

Seeing David smirking at me in amusement as I move my hair off my face I give him a glare which seems to amuse him even more.

"Don't you have something to tell Dwayne, before we leave" His voice is lightly mocking I yawn before waving him to leave the cave smirking at me David, Marko and Paul with the gypsy bitch and Laddie all head up the stairs.

Waiting a few moments I blink blearily up at the stoic Dwayne who is kneeling in front of me when he got there I couldn't tell ya.

" well kitty Kat" his sensual voice says damn that mans voice should be illegal.

Oh wait right concentrate.

" Paul will say when inside the video store that you all only go in there to watch one thing,this is aimed at Maria the clerk" Seeing him nod his head I impart my next pearl of wisdom.

"The meal for the evening is Greg and Shelly the couple you all got in an argument with last night and as a further clincher they will have a heap of comics that they stole in the car you all snatch them from" I say trying not to get distracted by the total hottie in front of me which is harder than you'd think cause I mean damn he is oh so fine.

Felling fingers and hands on my thighs suddenly I look down before shooting my eyes up to look at him and he has a smirk on his face of course he does.

Tugging my hips forward on the couch I find myself in a lip lock with a very very talented hottie.

Oh boy I'm in trouble here,hello brain disengage still mortal need to breathe.

When he pulls away finally a smirk on his face and his eyes flashing gold at me I just kind of stare cause Wow.

"we shall bring you something to eat if your not going to be dinner he says as he stands up and walks to the exit of the cave.

Damn those vampires and them having to have the last word.

Well in a vampire lair unsupervised for the evening what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an evil smirk is on my face and I take the totally juvenile approach and short sheet Stars bed and I may or may not put some sand at the bottom of the bed.

My petty urges satisfied for now I help myself to one of Dwaynes books and settle in to read a little bit of Dracula and trust me the irony is not lost on me.

A few hours later the total cacophony that is the Lost boys returning startles me from reading and a slight bit of nervousness erupts in me what if they don't play fair or fate decides to be a bitch.

(hello Raccoon shirt)

Once I manage to corral my raging emotions into a semblance of calm,I look up and meet the eyes of David squarely.

"Dwayne,what did the Kitty Kat tell you before we left for the evening?" David asks tilting his head towards Dwayne who moves closer to the lounge.

I see out the corner of my eye Marko is herding Star into one of the back rooms again Laddie as well.

"Everything she said would happen or be said was exactly as she told me and you" Dwayne said as he handed me a carton of Chinese food. I glance at the box realising that I am actually starving.

I throw delicacy out the window as I pretty much plough through my food raising a finger and pointing at David as I see him move from the corner of my eye.

"No messing with my food remember" I say shaking my finger at him and returning my attention to my food.

The others including Marko who has returned laugh at the slightly dejected look David has as he sits in his chair.

Once I have satisfied my hunger and thanked Dwayne who hands me a bottle of water.

I turn to David and ask the question that will determine my fate.

"So want to know tomorrows events. I can only assume that you have your marching orders from dear old Max" I say as I lean back on the couch where I realise that Marko has joined me sitting on one side and Dwayne on the other.

"Indeed he has" David says his tone dry before he motions with his hand to continue.

I quickly run through the events that happen tomorrow night looking for key points that will be easy to pick up.

"So much of tomorrow is subjective but I can tell you that the Jacket he was wearing tomorrow will be replaced with a leather one and Star will find him at the piercing booth they will talk a bit. I'll tell Dwayne that bit tomorrow just to keep it fair" I say with a sideways look at the vampire who is not even wearing his leather Jacket I just notice.

Oh hello tawny bare skin!

Wait impatient vampire in front of you pay attention, Blushing a little I swing my eyes back to David seeing he has an amused smirk on his face.

Taking a deep breath its only when I hear the jingle from Pauls bracelets that I realise he is perched behind me on the back of the couch and it dawns on me I am wearing a low cut shirt the total perv is looking down my top.

"You challenge the annoying little wannabe to a race after asserting your dominance over Star and try your little Hudson Bluff stunt with him getting much more interesting results. I'll tell Dwayne another bit and do you need to know any more or will that be enough?"

I ask him trying to ignore that Paul has started running his hands through my hair and that Marko and Dwayne are closer than they were before.

"hmm I think a few more details. This is for your life after all" Davids voice is suddenly closer like right in front of me.

Shit when did he get so close,sneaky freaking vampires.

"He drinks from the bottle after you mess with his food- Maggots and worms is what you make him see. Is that enough David" ok your voice is shaking a little but who can blame you I mean Davids hands are tracing your lips and Marko is holding one arm down and Dwayne the other and Paul has your hair wrapped around his fist and when the fuck did that happen.

"For now" David says before he kisses me and I mean damn these vampires and screw supernatural powers like flying these guys have kisses that steal all reason.

Pretty soon I'm struggling not to beg someone any of them really to ease the ache that is building inside me.

Business before pleasure I try to counsel myself but its really freaking hard I mean come on totally hot Vampires kissing over every inch of exposed skin,oh God that was teeth! Scraping against my neck and someone hands are cupping my breasts and yep its Paul the perv.

David is easing back slowly thankfully they all are lets hear it for the modicum of self control I still possess, Yay me!.

"Sleep well Kitty Kat" David says smirking as with a flip of his trench coat he's gone the others smirk at me as they leave the room as well.

Great I think to myself as I flop back on my makeshift bed at this point I am going to die from UST god-damn sexy ass vampires! I mumble under my breath hearing the boys laugh from their sleep area I groan and bury my head in the pillow.

Being horny and in fear of ones life is a weird combination let me tell you and it leads to the sort of dreams that have you panting and thinking about going to confession if your so inclined thankfully I shall deal with my sinful mind like most people and deny! deny !deny! Cause no way am I having fantasies/dreams of having a total throw down with four undead vampires nope nuh uh no way.

Oh who the hell am I kidding I totally am and I so would.

The next night my wake up is fairly pleasant in that its quieter and this is because the only ones in the cave are Marko and Dwayne.

The others have already headed up top, I tell Dwayne about David saying Michael doesn't have to beat him just keep up and about Michael Punching David across the face.

Once he has the info he and Marko seem to communicate with a look before I suddenly find myself pressed between the two Dwayne at my back and Marko in front of me.

Marko has me pressed against Dwayne and after he nips my bottom lip I gasp and give him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth.

Meanwhile Dwayne is whispering in my ear and let me tell you that boy has a deliciously filthy mouth and I feel a rush of heat pool in my belly and then suddenly I am bereft on the couch and they are smirking at me from the cave entrance.

Fuck! I really need some kind of relief soon or I won't be able to think straight.

Should have listed no seducing me to my death onto my list of NO,No's.

Knowing I need to calm down a bit I explore the cave and find a underground pool with a shallow shelf running along it trailing my hand into the water I feel its warm and somehow its fresh water too.

Taking of my clothes and sinking into the water I just relax and try to organise my thoughts I must lose track of time because I am a bit startled when Marko pops up with that mischievous smile on his face.

"Been in here long" he smirks as he asks.

"Must have been, sorry I was feeling a bit grungy" I say smiling and trying not to blush at the fact that I am naked and my clothes are way over there.

"No worries" his smirk is devilish and I can tell he is just waiting for me to get out of the water managing to ball up my courage and try and act as though I get dressed in front of people all the time. I flick my hair back over my shoulder and sway my way out of the water grabbing my clothes and shimmying into them as quickly as possible.

Once I had my shirt on and was heading out to the main part of the cave, I suddenly find myself face pressed against the rock wall and Marko pressing his quite impressive erection against my ass.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are do you?" He asks as he nips my ear lobe his hands tilting my hips back towards him and grinding against me a little. I am damn near panting and can't come up with a coherent reply so settle for shaking my head.

"Hey bro what's taking so long" Pauls voice breaks into our moment and Marko gives a low growl that frankly has me needing another dip in the water to cool the hell off.

"Naughty Marko playing with the Kitty Kat" Paul says as he pulls Marko away and I swear the hotness factor just went up Jesus Christ.

Paul is kissing Marko and its no tame kiss oh my internal temperature is approaching dangerous levels and I am gaping at the two of them.

They finally separate and Paul is tugging both of us back into the main Lobby area and I manage to compose myself enough to see that Michael is twirling in circles drunk of the blood/wine and David and Dwayne are both speaking quietly until they get a good look at me and then both of them smirk.

Smug ass vampires I mean really.

It suddenly occurs to me that I find out if I live tonight, As David starts leading Michael from the Cave to go to the train tracks Dwayne heads my way and Marko and Paul both kiss my cheek before grinning at the dazed look that is on my face and heading out of the cave.

"Well Kitten,looks like your off the menu for a while" Dwaynes voice is a sensual thrill as he has managed to duck behind me and whisper in my ear while I've been distracted watching Paul and Marko leave the area.

"We'll be back soon and your food is on the couch" Dwaynes kisses my cheek before he is gone as well.

Leaving me in the Cave with the Gypsy ingrate and the cute little kid.

Have I mentioned yet that I hate that Bitch! Doing my best to ignore her I move to the couch and realise once again that I am starving I really need to remember to eat more. Thankfully someone has left a carton of rice and beef and black bean for me along with two large bottles of water.

Once I am almost uncomfortably full I turn my focus onto the other occupant of the room and I gather from the sour look on her face that she has been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Can I help you?" I ask as politely as I can I wonder if the boys would be mad if I strangle her with her stupid belt.

"you shouldn't be here its dangerous" Star says as she glares at me trying to scare me into leaving why am I not surprised.

"hmm I think I shall just dub thee stupid and be done, please don't speak to me your voice is irritating" I say as I almost crack up laughing as the cow becomes offended and retreats to her bed.

Leaving me in blissful silence, I resume reading the book from yesterday until I hear the boys laughing and making fun of Michael as they enter the cave.

David is smirking as he walks towards his chair and I am following his progress while trying not to be obvious about it. But since they are vampires its pretty much a given that I'm busted and judging by the smug smirk on his face he is enjoying the attention.

"So Kitty Kat, you get your deal. You couldn't tell me he was going to hit me" David says and almost manages to sound as though that truly upsets him.

"Nope it had to be something memorable. So for the next two weeks I don't need to stress about dying day to day" I ask just to clarify that we are on the same page.

"a deals a deal and I'm a man of my word after all" David says as he motions for me to come to him. Now I'm not sure about this action at all. Still better then pissing off the vampire leader, so I get up and move towards him gasping a little when he suddenly pulls me onto his lap.

"um David ?" I start to talk when I am pretty sure the words vanish into mush the second his hands slide up either side of my rib cage and his teeth nip my ear lobe.

"something you wanted to say kitty Kat" his voice is full of all kinds of dark promises that are firing my blood up until my pulse is hammering in my throat.

Suddenly The other three boys are around us and my haze of lust is broken leaving me truthfully a bit shaken and a lot turned on. He barely even touched me, why oh why did I not include no seduction on my list. If this keeps up all this UST I am gonna lose my shit and not in a way that makes anybody happy.

Huffing a little and glaring at the Vampires who I swear are attempting to turn me into a raging nympho I head over to the couch and wrap myself in my blanket and endeavour to ignore everything around me.


	2. Fickle Fate

Chapter 2

Fickle Fate

Not mine all characters except Kat owned by others.

enjoy!

* * *

Waking up earlier than the last few days I discover that I can become bored ,very quickly I already knew this but at least at home I had ways of coping.

Standing up and stretching a little the picture on my shirt once again catches my attention and ire.

I have been wearing the same shirt for nearly four days now.

I know this is transference of my general frustration and taking it out on an inanimate cotton shirt is not only foolish but pointless.

Nonetheless it makes me feel better and that's all there is to it.

After my little internal rant at myself I realise that I have managed to walk to the underground pool.

Knowing I have a while till everyone awakens I shrug my shoulders take off my clothes and slip into the water.

Trying my best to organise the events and everything that has to happen to keep the boys alive.

I am fully caught up in my internal planning not even paying the slightest bit of attention to my surroundings as I float just off the shelf that runs along the cave wall.

So of course I don't realise that the boys are awake and currently standing in the doorway with matching devious smirks on their faces.

Until Pauls bracelets jangle causing me to startle and fall off the shelf, as I come sputtering up out of the water after my dip.

A few things register quite quickly vampires can undress really fast and naked goodness is slipping into the water with myself who is equally naked.

Turning bright red I do the only thing that occurs to me at the time no thought just action and shoot of the ledge to the other side of the pool.

Once there I turn and do my very best to glare at the vampire interlopers.

"Can I help you boys" now even as those words are slipping out of my mouth I am internally face palming and I just know that this is not going to help with my sexual frustration at all.

David sends a look to Marko and Paul who both grin at him before slipping under the water and my attention is torn. Focus on the visible threat or the one that I have no doubt is going to pop up beside me very shortly.

Feeling fingers curl around each of my ankles I can feel my eyes go wide before I am tugged under the water before coming back up suddenly pressed between two very, very naked gorgeous Vampires.

Paul is pressed to my back his hands resting on my hips and Marko has his hands resting against my rib cage and his gorgeous eyes are fixed very firmly on my lips.

Bearing in mind that the boys have been spinning me into a lust Tsunami for the past few days and really I can't be blamed for my reaction.

Giving a rather pitiful whimper as I feel exactly how happy they are to be pressed against me. I give in and bury my hands in Markos hair and tug him down to me so I can finally(Hopefully!) end this ache that is building up inside of me.

Let me state for the record that kissing someone who has no need to breathe and who very obviously knows his way around a womans body is an exceptionally thrilling experience and that kiss.

Sweet Jesus!

My brain checked out as soon as the kiss started and it only got better when Paul wrapped my hair around his fist.

Tugging my hair back until my neck was taut causing a moan to escape my lips as suddenly Dwayne was there as well his lips and fingers trailing over my skin.

Paul grasping my hands and pulling them behind me making my body bow towards Marko.

The Line between Pleasure and pain blurring I can't focus and lose myself in sensation.

The moment that David is in front of me I can tell even though my eyes are closed his very presence causing ripples of excitement to shoot through me.

"Kitty Kat, we did tell you it wasn't over yet" David says Just before he absolutely dominates my mouth.

Once again as soon as I am all systems go and my reason has fled the ANNOYING ASSHOLE VAMPIRES! Are suddenly back on the other side of the pool.

I admit it I cussed, loud long and I used words and scenarios that if my mother ever heard well she'd tan my backside raw.

I am so sexually frustrated its ridiculous and having them be all calm and collected and hell even amused is not helping me deal with this situation at all.

Once I have somehow managed to pull myself together while internally planning revenge.

I turn my attention to the four smug ass holes and decide its time to get down to business.

"David" I say as sweetly as I can manage while gritting my teeth.

"Yes kitty Kat,what can I do for you ?" David says that smirk on his face that my palm is just itching to smack off.

"A couple of things,One we need to not be here till almost sun up and two I would really appreciate a different shirt and three I need to know if you want Max to live" I have often been told that tact is not my strong suit and couple that with the fucked up situation I am in and the unparalleled levels of UST I am caught up in and well my filter goes bye bye.

The look on Davids face is almost comical.

Quirking my eye brow up I internally smirk, take that David!.

"Boys give us a minute" David says

As The other three boys head out of the water I am almost distracted by the delectable flashes of naked yummy vampires but I manage to rein in my ogling(Barely) and focus on Davids face.

"You have a choice to make David you can save Max or I can make it so that circumstances are aligned to eliminate him" I say swimming closer to him until we are sitting just across from each other.

"I want him gone" while Davids voice is quiet the conviction contained within it is enough to convince me I nod my head at him.

"As you wish, Now how about we get dressed and head on out." I try to act as blasé as possible as I slip out of the water trying to ignore the embarrassment that wants to consume me.

Feeling David press against me from behind is so totally damaging my calm its not even funny!

Hello spontaneous combustion my name is Kat.

"Distractions are only going to work for so Long Kitty kat eventually the scales are going to tip one way or another" Davids voice is barely a whisper as he brushes his lips against my ear.

Oh boy am I in trouble.

Pulling in a shaky breath I hurriedly get dressed shrugging my underwear ,bra and jeans and boots on. Staring in hatred at the dreaded Raccoon shirt I look up when I hear marko snickering as he re enters the area with a shirt in his hands.

I am not proud of the fact that I sort of pounce on him and wrest the shirt away.

The look on his face of bemusement has me amused though as I tug the white singlet over my head tying the excess fabric up to get it out of the way.

Feeling bold and kind of tired about being spun around into a lustful haze I may just be trying those old feminine wiles of mine to see what reaction I get.

The answer, all kinds of positive.

Female power Ra Ra Ra !

Shaking my head at my own silliness and winking at Marko and Paul as I walk out to the main cave. I try to get into the mind set so I can accomplish all that I need to.

Time to head to the Emerson farm and give Michael a bit of a scare.

Before having to keep the boys occupied long enough so Michael and Star can...Ugh I can't! Lamest sex ever is what they'll have yuck.

While out I need to pick up some supplies, rope a hook and a flask or glass bottle.

Here's hoping I can keep my head straight.


	3. following the thread

Fates a bitch

chapter 3

The character Kat is owned by me but that's all everything else is owned by others.  
thanks for your patience with me updating i haven't abandoned any of my stories and they will all be finished eventually.

* * *

Watching the boys torment the Emersons was moderately amusing but my anxiety was slowly beginning to rise.

Hell why wouldn't it, I am only planning on trying to change the fate of four vampires.

Not get drained dry in the process and oh yeah hopefully get some kind of release from all the sexual tension.

After watching Michael come floating out the window the boys headed for the board walk and I knew that keeping them occupied was going to be a task in and of itself.

I had to organise the tools I needed for my plan avoid the frog brothers and stay of Max's radar.

Memo to self next time I get transported to a weird alternate dimension, try not to get caught in a world with hot vampires as it makes accomplishing anything with ones dignity intact next to impossible!.

As we pulled up and the boys parked their bikes David helped me off and slung his arm around my shoulders as he steered us towards the Railings overlooking the beach.

"well kitty kat it's your show,what needs to be done?"David asked as the boys lent against the railing.

Taking a deep breath and swinging myself up onto the railing so I am able to not be distracted while I organise my thoughts.

" I need to get some things like rope,a hook,a flask or bottle and when we get back to the cave I need to scope out your sleeping area so I can line everything up." I say as I turn around and look out over the beach ideas and plans flitting through my head.

"tonight is the night it really starts, why do you think Star wanted to stay back?" I say

Hearing me say this I can practically feel the curiosity spilling from the boys.

"why don't most of you go feed and Marko can help me get everything I need and then when you all get back we can plan a few things while he goes and feeds?" I ask as I look David in the eye.

" alright kitty kat we'll play it your way for now" David says as he exchanges a look with Marko.

The boys all head on out moving with a predatory grace. How people don't realise what they are is beyond me.

Giving a sigh before gathering my composure I shoot a look at Marko who is grinning that Cheshire smile as he helps me down from the railing before he tucks me against his side and we move down the Board walk toward where the more mundane shops are I suppose.

Walking with Marko is surprisingly peaceful considering how mischievous he can be.

"So Kitty kat,you said we need rope,a hook and a glass bottle or a flask anything else? Maybe a super hot make out session with yours truly" How he manages to say that with a straight face I will never know but I can't help but grin and bump him with my hip,before a delightfully naughty thought occurs to me.

These boys have had me all twisted up for days and Marko has deliciously delightful lips that I thoroughly enjoyed partaking of and this may just be an opportunity for a little bit of lusty revenge.

After all turn about is fair play as they say!

Not giving myself time to over analyse I push him up against the wall relishing the quick look of surprise before I kiss that vampire hard and fast. Sweeping my hand down over his washboard abs my nails digging in just enough that he groans into my mouth before I sweep just the tips of my fingers into the waist band of his jeans before I step back from the kiss smirk at him lick my lips and keep on walking.

Oh yeah lets hear it for sweet revenge mwahahaha!

It doesn't take more than a few seconds before he is back by my side shooting me looks and a smirk on his face.

"well played kitten" he whispers in my ear as he tugs me to his side.

"Thanks, Now lets get what we need and head back to the Beach" I say as we are getting close to the Comic book store I see Edgar and Alan and I duck down a little more using the crowd as cover. The bemused look on Markos face is more than a little amusing.

Can't let those little boogers see me, They are on alert though I almost forgot Sam called them to say Michael is a Vampire. I don't want them to die they are just stupid punk kids but if they keep on the path they are on not only will one of them become a vampire but so will Sam and he doesn't deserve that he's a nice kid.

It doesn't take us to long to get all the things we need and we are making our way to the beach.

Sitting and leaning against the rails were the Lost Boys and I was planning on Saving them I'd kissed all of them by now well I should say they'd kissed me. The enormity of what I intended to do hit me and I had a moment of doubt could I pull this off, should I do this?.

Shaking my head, I stiffen my back. No! I will not allow them to die for better or worse no matter what they are I am drawn to them and I will not let them be killed.

With my resolve back in place Marko tugs me into the middle of the group and I once again find myself surrounded on all sides and realise there is no where else I would rather be.

"well Kitty Kat" Davids drawling voice brings my focus from his well defined chest up to those amazing blue eyes, the smirk on his face causing me to flush at being caught out (again) ogling him.

"Did you get everything you need?" He asks as his fingers trail along my jaw.

Oh boy! Hormones rising abort! Abort!

I am not going to lose focus right now, standing to my full height (so not impressive) I shoot a glare at David as he smirks back at me.

"Yes David I did, now we need to find a spot on the beach to make plans and maybe we can feed the human while we are at it." I give myself a pat on the back for managing to keep my battle plans active and my hormone cheer squad in time out.

"Sure thing kitty feel like Chinese" David asks the boys cracking up at the withering glare I throw his way.

"Marko Food for the kitten then find us on the beach" David says as Marko nods and grins before fading into the crowd. Davids arm has me anchored to his side as we all move down the steps to the beach and head away from the crowds to a more isolated section.

Dwayne and Paul soon have a small fire dancing merrily on the beach the shadows from the flame dancing over our faces as I huddle close to the fire using the quiet to organise my plans and not even noticing that I am actually cold until Davids trench coat is settled over my shoulders startling me.

My eyes shooting up look into the Icy blue of David. Whatever I was planning on saying Is forgotten as Marko sweeps into the area in his usual exuberant fashion.

Pizza! oh Manna from heaven the man has Pizza!

Since I still haven't managed to remember to eat more I admit it was not a lady like undertaking that meal but Damn was it satisfying.

Even having the boys laughter and teasing is not enough to make me pause and I truly did not mean to growl at Paul for trying to get a slice of pepperoni goodness. The looks on their faces was so worth it though!.

Once I have satiated my hunger and thirst I begin to outline what is going to happen.

"So from this point on is when things are going to happen and its time to play a little fast and loose with a big helping finesse and trickery. We are not only going to save your lives but bump off a few annoyances along the way" I say as I cuddle into the Jacket doing my best to keep warm.

"Tonight is the night that Star" again I sneer her name (I really need to stop doing that!) "manages to fully pull Michael into her web the girls a bit like a praying mantis" I muse before shaking my head and focusing again.

" Right anyway, Tomorrow night David you need to make star stay back hidden somewhere in the cave as I assume tomorrow is when you intend to show Michael what you are and how you feed." I quirk my eye brow at him in question as he nods in response I quickly glance at the others before I continue.

"Well Michael is a wuss as we know he runs. Star goes to him and explains her theory about the head vampire being killed turning them human again" As I say this I see Davids fists clench and I don't even stop to think how bad an idea it is before I cover his hands with mine and stroke his hand trying to calm him.

"I know your pissed and your first inclination is to stop her from going, but trust me it needs to happen let her be the instrument of her own destruction David. If at the conclusion of it all if you truly wish her dead then have at it but she has an integral role to play and even though she thinks she is the Puppet master the ones truly pulling the strings are us" I say as I look him in the eyes watching as the fiery rage is slowly banked but not extinguished.

"During the Daylight hours is when the true betrayal begins. Michael and his brother as well as the Frog brothers come to the cave" As I say this I see the boys tense up.

"As Michael is a half he is not a threat really but he removes Star and Laddie from the cave, Meanwhile the others a looking for you boys They intend to stake you David as they believe you are the head vampire" As I say this I look at the boys faces and thee looks of anger,hurt,and disbelief tell me that this next bit is going to be difficult to hear.

"Once they find your sleeping area they climb the ladder or something and what we are going to prevent is them stabbing and killing Marko" when I say this I shoot my gaze at Marko who looks devastated and Paul has his arms around the curly haired Vampire. David and Dwayne appear stoic but the fine trembling and clenching fists tell another tale all together.

" hey" I say as I move around to Marko pulling him into my arms and pressing a kiss to his lips softly and stroking my thumb across his cheek " I have no intention of allowing them to kill you, your too cute to die. Plus hunny if you think I am going to let kids with really bad fashion sense out smart me you got another thing coming" this causes a brief lightening of the tension levels as I kiss Marko again before returning to my seat.

"Ok so what is the plan to stop them?" David asks as he shoots a concerned look at Marko who is still tucked into Paul.

" well we have a few options. Since I am human and able to be awake during the day I can be in place to ensure that the whole staking thing is foiled." I say before taking a deep breath and launching into the part of my plan I am still not sure will work or even go down well.

"I can set it up so that while some damage is incurred death will not be the outcome but that they will believe it to be so" Seeing the pissed off looks I hasten to explain.

"If they believe Marko is dead then the rest of the information I have plays out and it leads to the ultimate death that we all want. The end of the half life for Star,laddie and Michael." hearing that David and Dwayne look thoughtful and Paul is solely focussed on Marko for the moment.

"We trade out the blood in the bottle for a substitute, use the rope to ensure that the stake does not injure Marko in a lethal fashion, but enough so that in the confusion the boys won't know any better." I say as I pause for a minute to compose myself " Hell have someone tied up in the back rooms to feed on or if it all goes to hell in a hand basket you have my full permission to drain me dry !" I say as in the corners of my mind I am literally screaming at myself and calling myself an idiot.

Lesson one in life do Not antagonise Vampires is an epic fail!


	4. weave to please

Chapter 4

weave to please

Sorry for the wait and thanks for sticking with me.

Not mine except for Kat. 

* * *

How the hell do I get myself in these situations. That is what is running through my head on a constant fucking loop as I try to navigate through sand dunes while trying not to trip over my own feet.

"Here Kitty,Kitty!" I hear a voice call out from behind me.

"shit!" I swear as I stumble into a tree branch desperately throwing a glance over my shoulder as I regain my balance and push myself faster.

Hearing the loud laughter from behind me, I close my eyes for a second before gathering my determination and focusing on just running.

Seeing flickers of orange ahead I urge my feet to move faster, hope rising inside me.

Stumbling into the area of the bonfire the sounds of walk this way blaring from the speakers of the stereo.

"Help! Please help me!" I shout as I grab onto the first surf Nazi who is close enough to me.

"Whoa ease up Chick!" The dude says as he pushes me away from him causing me to finally fall on my ass.

"Please they are coming,We need to run!" I am practically panting as I steadily make my way around the bonfire getting ready to run again. Hearing a noise and looking up I let out a piercing scream before I am tackled out of sight behind the sand dune and as all the air is pushed from my lungs by the force. I take this moment to kiss my sorry behind goodbye.

Laying face down in the sand(Have I said how much I hate this stuff!) I feel the weight that is on top of me ease back before a quick kiss is planted on my lips and I don't even have a chance to enjoy it before the weight is gone and the symphony of screams and manic laughter and growls seems to rise in pitch as I lay there, my eyes closed ignoring the massacre that is happening on the other side of the dune.

As the cries die out I hear the spurs on Davids boots and listen to what he tells Michael ( I always found that frame totally hot) before hearing the anguished cry and the guys laughter before hearing Michaels bike roaring away.

Phase one Complete, I think to myself before I feel the air around me change and open my eyes to see the blood spattered Vampires.

"Did you boys have fun" I ask as Marko and Paul lean down and help me up.

" We always have Fun Kitty Kat, That was a very convincing performance you gave" Davids says as he locks eyes with me.

" Yes well I had to make it believable, Michael had to think I was Dead as does Star, This way I Can be where I need to be without worrying about any surprises" I say as I am desperately trying to sweep the sand off me.

"Plus admit it David you'd all love to chase me down, It makes it exciting for you. Kind of like Vampire foreplay" I say as I run the tips of my fingernails against his collarbone finally giving up on removing the sand.

Internally I am shaking my head at myself, I swear I have a fucking screw loose somewhere maybe that tackle finally snapped the very fine thread of sanity I had left. I am once again antagonising and intentionally riling up Dangerous Vampires.

Seeing that Feral glint in his eyes ( that I am becoming very used to seeing) I smirk just a little (which is a bad idea) before David hauls me into his arms and proceeds to kiss the hell out of me.

Dammit the Guy can kiss and I am putty absolute putty by the time he pulls away.

Seeing him and the boys smirking at me I try to get myself under control and stand under my own power but realise pretty damn quick it ain't gonna happen thankfully Dwayne is kind enough to hold me up.

Once I have my equilibrium back we head back to the bikes and head back to the cave Paul and Marko heading to the Emerson Farm to ensure that Star doesn't deviate from what I've said should happen.

I double check the plans I have set up in place in the boys sleeping area and with David and Dwaynes urging I bunker down for the time being to get some sleep so I can ensure I am awake when the interlopers come to the Cave.

As the time gets nearer I feel my determination rising to keep the boys alive.

Knowing that I have several hours until it will be time for me to act I finally slip into a resting doze.

Waking up I look over and see the boys hanging in their places and the rope has been looped around my wrist.

Smiling slightly I double check everything from my vantage point and check to see that the blood bottle is still where we left it. I tuck the flask into my back pocket knowing I will need it later.

Happy that everything is going right so far I start to hear the sounds of Sam and the Frog brothers as they clamber into the boys sleeping area.

Once Sam Screams when he sees the boys above him my tension levels start to rise.

Oh God please don't let me fail!

Hearing them be so cavalier about Killing Marko just plain pisses me off. They are vampires they have to eat and to be frank those surf Nazi douches deserve to die!

As Edgar is Getting Ready to deliver the death blow with his totally cliché line of Goodnight blood sucker. I pull slightly on the rope and Markos body slides just far enough that although he is still stabbed and it stings he hopefully won't die.

In the confusion that follows the blood and screaming, David yelling the Brothers and Sam running with David chasing after them. I manage to scramble very ungainly down to where Marko is writhing on the floor.

Dwayne and Paul by his side as I get to his side I meet his pain filled eyes and gathering my courage I reach for the stake. Tugging it sharply to dislodge it causing Marko to cry out in agony again I pull the flask from my pants pocket where I stashed it earlier and hold it to Markos lips helping him drink it down while Paul holds him up.

Having David come back into the room Pulling the surf Nazi they trussed up earlier behind him throwing him at Marko it is barely even a minute later I see the hole made by the stake begin to close and the unhealthy look starts to fade from Marko.

Pulling back with a sigh of contentment as he is fully restored to health and the surf Nazi is nothing but a corpse at his feet it begins to set in that I did it!

I saved Marko.

Not even thinking about it I pull him into a full on Pash sweeping my tongue into his mouth.

Not that it takes long for him to get with the program.

Pretty soon my back is against the wall my legs around his waist and oh merciful heaven that boy is grinding in all the right places.

As he finally breaks away from my mouth he starts trailing kisses down over my neck to my pulse point causing me to moan loudly.

As I throw my head back giving him better access to my neck I feel my shirt being pulled up and fingers tracing against my skin causing my eyes to snap open and lock with the icy Blue of David where he is standing behind Marko leaning against the wall.

Gathering what is left of my composure I lean into Marko and whisper in his ear.

"Marko baby, as much as I would love to follow through with this and trust me I would" I say as I finally mange to part his lips from my skin as I make eye contact with him " But we still have a lot to do" I almost cave at the pout on his face.

"Marko" Davids Drawling voice is enough to make him lower me to the ground and step away, leaving me leaning against the wall.

Phase two complete!

Now I just need to keep everyone else alive,ensure Max dies and oh yeah smack that bitch Star in the face.

Lets hope my lucky streak continues.


	5. Cut the thread

Chapter 5 

_**Cut the string**_

Not my characters except for Kat, hope you enjoy. This chapter isn't quite the way i wanted it to be but i wanted to put something out for everyone who has been waiting patiently. No lemons in this chapter.

* * *

As the sun set and we prepped to leave the cave I am not ashamed to say that my anticipation is at an all time high. Finally it all comes down to this!.

(totally fan girling on the inside).

As we reach the top of the cliff I am about to head to the bikes when all of a sudden the ground has disappeared from beneath my feet and I scream. Turning in whoevers arms I am caught in and wrap my legs as tight as I can (koalas and monkeys got nothing on me) no way am I falling to my death today.

Muttering curse words under my breath about stupid vampires and flying being crazy it takes me a minute or two to understand that it is Dwayne that is carrying me.

Knowing that it is at least the semi sane one eases my tension levels just enough that I can not only appreciate the position I have put myself into but also feel my face heat up with a blush as I make eye contact with Dwayne and see the smirk the arrogant ass has on his face.

Once we start to lower down to the ground and my feet finally manage to unwrap from around Dwaynes waist I fall to my knees and contemplate kissing the ground.

Hearing the boys laughing I huff and stand up crossing my arms .

" Well Boys it's end game time, remember David you have to stay out of the fights to make everyone believe that they are seeing the other boys be killed. Marko you have to keep out of sight and when It comes time for Max to think David is dead you all need to collectively use your illusionary powers to make sure he isn't suspicious." I say as I look around making eye contact with them all.

" I will flag down grandpa Emerson as he is leaving and ensure he plays out his part, all of you just try not to really die" feeling just a little bit sappy I give each of the guys a kiss on the lips and then with a final look at each other they are back in the skies and I am standing alone at the property line of the Emerson place waiting for grandpa who I can hear his vehicle chugging along.

Stepping out to where he can see me I try to not freak out cause I mean this is one baddass grandpa.

As he draws to a halt I can see he is suspicious already.

"Mr Emerson, you don't know me my name is Kat and I know you think you have a date with the widow Johnson tonight but that's a lie that Sam said to get you out of the house so he and his friends can take on the Local group of Vampires" I say as try my very best not to shuffle my feet.

"Your point little lady" grandpas gruff voice says as he stares me down.

" The Lost boys wish to be free of their sire, he is the one who put the target on your family" Taking a deep breath I gather my courage to keep going I won't let the boys down.

"It is our wish to make your family think that the vampires are all dead and we wish your help to kill Max the head vampire this will release his hold on your grandson. All we ask in return is that we are left alone. If the boys are freed from Max they will be able to hunt more discriminatley and be better able to keep a low profile as at present Max has restricted their hunting grounds to the beach and board walk" Looking up at him I can't tell if I am getting through to him at all.

"What's your stake in all this?" grandpa asks

" I chose to entrust my life to them and they have so far been true to their word I can do no less." everything I say is true but doesn't explain much.

"hmm well what's the plan girly" he asks as I give a sigh of relief.

"we park the car out of sight for now until Lucy and Max get to the house once Marko gives the signal we drive the truck into the house launching the wooden post through straight into Max's chest which will knock him into the fire. Once that is done we vanish the boys are good at hiding and glamour when they need to everyone wins" After thinking it over for a minute grandpa agrees and we shake on it but he says he wants to meet with David in the next few days to make it completely official, I have no objections and David won't either.

Parking the Jeep out of sight and sitting with grandpa Emerson had the possibility of being awkward as hell but honestly it was comfortable. The view from where we sit is pretty sweet.

Watching the car pull up to the house and Lucy and max enter the scene I start getting nervous as hell.

Meanwhile grandpa is sitting there cool as a cucumber truthfully he looks a little bit bored.

Then all of a sudden I see Marko waving his hand out of an upstairs window and the Jeep rumbles to life and Grandpa is driving hell for leather into his own house that stupid horn sounding out as I watch from my new hiding place near one of the trees.

Watching the pole slam through the house from this angle is a totally different experience from watching it on a screen let me tell you.

The sheer chaos that erupts has me almost bouncing in happiness the explosion of Max as he is blasted into the fireplace and the cool delivery that Grandpa delivers his lines in is epic.

Knowing that the boys are waiting near the property line I quickly scoot away before Michael or star can see me and realise that the boys didn't kill me after all.

As I walk into sight of the boys it all of a sudden hits me, I did I saved the Lost boys and also kept the Emersons,Frogs and star as well as Laddie alive.

Feeling it all crashing down on me like a serious sugar high crash almost I nearly fall in absolute relief and in a daze I notice that I am being cradled against the chest of David whose glacial eyes are burning with an inner light and a cocky smirk is on his face before with a slightly startled scream from me we are back in the air and on the way to Maxs house since going back to the cave at present is a stupid idea.

In a few days once the heat dies down the boys can choose to either return to the cave or claim the house. As we are flying i quickly fill David in about everything i discussed with Grandpa Emerson and once he agrees i settle into his arms and drift to sleep knowing that for this moment in time i am safe.

Just before i fully succumb to sleep i swear i feel Davids lips brush against my temple, I can only dream right?


	6. fate of the free

**_Fate of the free_**

Hey everyone, sorry for such a long wait I've had some medical issues to deal with. This is the end of this story as I don't want to leave it unfinished. I will have some alternate ending one shots that will give different options but they will not ever eventuate into other stories they were just drabbles and random ideas I came up with while trying to finish this story.

Chapter 6

Wandering along the board walk, I reflect over the past few weeks. Saving the boys and making sure no one but Max dies. I can't help but feel a certain sense of pride for that action. Things have been good since the other night. I have only got 2 days left out of my original deal with David and the boys. I know that David is planning something after all he is the boss now and he keeps getting that smug smirk on his face when he looks at me( I totally see it even if he thinks he is being sneaky!).

Memo to self get some sunglasses cause the fricken sunlight is murder on my eyes today.

Lucy's dad and David had their meet and greet and it didn't take much for grandpa to convince Lucy and the rest to move. Especially considering that the house was trashed. The gentlemans agreement is for the boys to not go after the Emersons and co and be more discrete in their feeding.

Bearing that in mind I talked David into using some of the money that Max had stashed to buy and open a blood bank. After all I know what the future will be like and how good scientific measures are going to get and it'd be better for the boys to get ahead of the game now while they can.

As I'm wandering along absorbed in my own thoughts, I almost face plant when a group of surf Nazi dumb asses bump into me.

Me, being me I just can't keep my mouth shut.

"hey watch it ass holes!" I say as I recover my balance looking up to see a group of five of the idiots.

(I've said it before and I'll say it again Fate hates me!).

"hm how about you watch it, tell ya what you can make it up to me by being my company for our bonfire tonight." Says the douche with a seriously bad hair day happening.

"and if I say no"I ask mentally berating myself. Why the fuck can't I go one day without pissing someone who is more dangerous than me off !( this guys not even good to look at, unlike the boys).

The group of guys all laugh( you know those nature documentaries with the hyenas and shit, well it sounds a bit like that I'm terribly tempted to ask if they are in anyway related. But then I realise that's an insult to hyenas).

"well then things might get... unpleasant for you" bad hair dude says as I start trying to edge myself out of the bad body odour huddle I seem to be in.

"hm well ok then, when and where?big boy" Now this may seem like a cop out but seriously there are five of them and one of me! I am tired as hell I mean seriously I've been tired all damn day and being surrounded by these idiots is not helping my mood.

"You know where Hudson bluff is? Bad hair asks me.

I nod my head as can feel a sudden cramping begin to happen in my belly, trying not to show that I am in pain in front of these asswipes.

"Meet us on the south side of the bluff on the beach, once the sun sets" after saying that they all turn and walk away not without a few pushes and shoves of course.

Once they are gone I manage to drag myself over to a bench and sit down taking deep breaths and trying to breathe through what feels like freaking period cramps from Hell. Isn't that just what I fucking need. To be about to begin a menstrual cycle surrounded by homicidal vamps!.

Oh yeah, this just keeps getting better each day.

Once the pain has faded and I manage to haul my tired ass up and over to a vendor selling sunglasses. I finish my business plant those suckers on my face and begin to make my way to the cave.

Making it back to the cave just as the hoots and hollers of the boys begins to sound. I lean against the wall near the stairs for a minute and rest my eyes. I'm starting to feel better now that the suns gone.

" How are you feeling today Kitty Kat?" Davids voice breaks into my thoughts as I slowly blink open my eyes looking at him from under my lashes.

Doing my best to glare him into non existence doesn't seem to be working for me.

"pretty sure my brains been trying to bleed out my ears for most of the day and the sun seems to have a major hate on for me and oh yeah surf Nazi ass holes decided that today would be a perfect day to try and push me around" I growl out.

Wait! Since when do I growl?.

David ass that he is merely quirks an eyebrow at me meanwhile the other boys are laughing it up behind him.

"by the way the surfer dudes seem to think they are now entitled to have a party on your side of the bluff. You can probably hear them from here" I say while trying to muster up the energy to move myself from the wall.

"do they now? Well that just won't do." David says as he reaches a hand out and grabs a hold of my hand tugging me against him. Looking up into his face I see various emotions flit through his eyes before a satisfied and smug grin settles on his face and I once again question about what he is planning.

"hm and what exactly were they hassling you about Kitty Kat?" David asks as he trails his glove covered fingers against my chin(making it very hard to think).

" They told me to attend to be company or things would be unpleasant for me" I say a embarrassingly breathy tone in my voice as I concentrate on not being a puddle of goo at Davids feet.

"hm well we wouldn't want to disappoint them now would we Kitty Kat?. You go along and we'll be sure to drop on in very soon" as David says this I can almost feel the excitement and blood lust rise in the boys as a palpable energy. Even more disturbing instead of being upset I feel a flash of excitement curl through my system. Followed by another flash of cramping in my abdomen causing me to gasp and almost fold in half. The only thing keeping me upright is the hold David and I think its Marko holding me as I breathe through it.

"alright there Kat?" David asks as I slowly straighten up.

"Yeah I'm alright" I brush it off ( I am so not discussing cramps with a cave full of vampires).

Looking like he doesn't believe a word I am saying David nods his head and tips his head towards the cave entrance and I head on out after giving a quick glance to the other boys who all give me a smirk or a wink.

Once I get to the top of the bluff I look down and see the bonfire on the beach and a feeling of hunger and excitement wells up in me again.

Really weird but lets get this show on the road, poor surf dudes normally I'd feel a little bit guilty that they are gonna be on the menu but truthfully I can't seem to muster up enough to even care a little bit.

As soon as the bad hair dude from earlier spots me he grabs me and pulls me against him and I know he is speaking but all I can hear and focus on is the fact that he is touching me and it feels so god-damn wrong!.

Before i have a chance to freak out a very welcome voice cuts over the noise.

"well, well, isn't this nice. A welcome home party just for us. Isn't it nice of them Boys? " Davids voice snaps me out of the haze I've dropped into and I see on the outskirts of the light a figure that can only be David with the other boys at his back.

I have almost an overwhelming urge to go to them and when I try the idiot beside me tugs my hand. Pulls me back and suddenly, I'm full of anger and tug my hand away from him.

Moving away throwing a sneer back at him.

Not even thinking twice I head towards David and the boys.

Once I get close enough one of the surf dudes reaches out and grabs a handful of my hair as I go to move past him not even thinking about it I throw my head back hearing the satisfying crunch as I break his nose. With a startled yell he throws me forward into David who catches me.

Burying my nose against Davids chest for a second I take a deep breath in and smell a sweet scent coming from behind me.

Not even thinking about it I find myself turned in Davids arms leaning forward.

"How are you feeling Kitty Kat ?" David purrs in my ear, I'm struggling to pay attention my senses seem heightened and it suddenly all seems to click together.

" David? " I ask as I dig my nails into his arms with the realisation flashing through me.

"hm yes?, kitty Kat" I can hear the smug victory in his voice and I can't even be mad at him.

"I'm Hungry!" my voice comes out a combination of a growl and a whine and I lean against Davids arms eyeing the surf dude who still has blood gushing down his face.

"hm well I guess its time to join the club then Kitten" as the words leave his mouth his arms release and I don't even think twice launching myself at the guy with the broken nose. Suddenly the night is full of screams and shouts of glee and the mockingly triumphant laughter of David.

Once the screams have quieted and I'm feeling pleasantly full. I lean back from my position of straddling the guy I just finished dining on. I use the corner of my shirt and wipe my face.

(take that racoon shirt!!!)

Marko suddenly appears next to me offering me his hand to help me up.

Giving him a small smile I get up and slowly turn to face David, who is still standing where I left him. The only one who has not got a drop of blood on him. I see the feral gleam in his eye as he looks at me and I quickly look down to see what state I'm in.

A hot mess probably covers it.

Getting control over my new senses I manage to ask a question that I desperately need to know.

"When?" I ask in a whisper knowing he can hear me.

"The night Max died, it only takes a sip Kitten. Once you fell asleep well it wasn't hard" I can literally hear the smugness in his voice stupid attractive vampire sneaky Ass.

"hm well that's certainly not what I was expecting" I manage as the urge to touch swells up inside me again judging by the amused look on the face of the boys I am guessing they can tell.

Suddenly I flash back to an earlier conversation and a fun idea occurs to me.

A sneaky smirk flashes on my face sharpening the boys attention on me.

"you remember the night you boys made Michael think you killed me and I said you'd love to hunt me down?" I ask as I subtly shift my body slightly away from the boys.

"yes" they all reply. I see dawning awareness as well as grins begin to flash on their faces.

"Catch me if you can boys" I say as I flash away on the beach laughing to myself as I go.

Hearing them begin to chase after me. I can't help feeling maybe fates not such a bitch after all.

The end!


End file.
